Girl Friend
by Blue FVck
Summary: One conversation between Santana and Brittany leads to some more stressful events in their lives. How will they cope up with these events? *Crappy plot but awesome story. I promise*


GIRL FRIENDS

**This fanfic is based on the mangas I read and the places in my story are from my imagination so don't bother thinking where the places are taken from. This is my first fanfic EVAH! So... Please bear with me. Write some suggestions or reviews so I can make it more pleasing for you guys! Thanks and enjoy. **

**P.S. I still don't know what the rate will be... I'll just start with a T.**

Chapter I: New Friend

Santana Lopez sighed after their English test. Almost all of the students are already outside the room. She thank God that she can now do whatever she wants. She's pretty confident that she passed all her tests. Actually, she knows she aced all of them. She was currently thinking of things to do this weekend when someone called her.

"Santana!", she turned around and saw Brittany Pierce waving at her. Brittany is just sitting behind her but Santana didn't notice that she's not alone in the room. She was surprised because Brittany called her, smiled at her and currently waving at her.

"Uh...", she can't form any words because she can't believe that Brittany, the top cheerleader and one of the most popular girls in their school, is talking to her.

"You walk in the Red Road right? My way home is also there so... Can we please take the road together? My friends are headed to another direction and I'm kinda new in that road so... Please?", Brittany asked kindly. She even pouted.

Santana thought it suits her. She's cute. Wait... What did she just asked me?

"Uh... Yeah. I take that road... And..Uh... Yeah we could go together.. Um..", she is contemplating if she should call Brittany by her name or not. But Brittany already called her by her name so... Is it alright?

"You could call me Brittany. Or I prefer Britt. My friends call me that", she answered.

Santana only nodded because she really can't think of anything to say. She still can't believe on what's happening.

She knows that Brittany is friendly and all but she can't believe in her kindness. Santana is one of the geeks in their school. She's a loner most of the time. She's pretty afraid of interacting with other people because of one event in her past (AN: Which I will reveal in the upcoming chapters). Her only friends are her gadgets and books. She's quiet but she's a smart ass. She's a genius. Brittany is the opposite of her. From her features (blue eyes, straight blonde hair, tall, sexy and flawless white skin) up to her attitude (kind, friendly, social, imaginative and a child-like manner), they're pretty different. Santana is smaller than Brittany (just some inch), her eyes are brown, her hair is black and curly at the end, her skin is tanned, she's quiet and she has a part of being a Latina.

Her thoughts were stopped when Brittany called her again while waving her hand in front of Santana's face. Santana jerked back a little, surprised.

"You're in a dreamworld am I right, San?", Brittany giggled and smiled cutely towards Santana.

Santana can't help but blush by Brittany's giggle, smile and the nickname she gave to her.

"Come on San... Let's start walking because I'm pretty sure that if we stay here much longer we'll be arriving in our home late", Brittany explained while pulling Santana's hand and dragging her towards the door. Santana blushed at the gesture but smiled towards Brittany.

* * *

Once they were outside the school and currently walking down the street towards Red Road, nobody talked. Brittany is still holding Santana's hand like they're friends for a long time already. Santana is walking with her head down. She's pretty shy about being this close to Brittany. Brittany broke the silence when she asked Santana about their test.

"So.. I guess we're on the same boat during the test huh? English is a hard test. One of the hardest tests I guess..", Brittany said.

Santana smiled and said, "Actually, English is not that hard because you don't have to memorize anything. So...I'm pretty confident that I aced it. Acutally, I'm pretty confident that I aced them all".

Brittany stopped in her tracks and just stood there gaping at Santana. She can't believe that she's that confident. Brittany knows that Santana is a genius but not this way. She thought that this year is the hardest but here is Santana, saying she's confident that she aced all of her test.

"But...But.. After the test you sighed... And you look..", Brittany trailed off.

Then it clicked in Santana's mind. Maybe that's the reason why Brittany talked to her. She frowned and got sad all of a sudden because she thought that Brittany really wanted to be friends with her. But not this way.

Brittany noticed Santana's face and quickly said, "But that doesn't mean that I talked to you because of that!".

Santana was surprised because Brittany read her mind. She blushed a little.

"I really wanna be friends with you San. I just didn't have the courage to talk to you because I feel that I'll just bother you because you're always reading books. And you really looked focused on them", this time it was Brittany's turn to be sad.

Santana noticed this and quickly said, "No! I mean.. No, you'll never be a bother. I just didn't know how to interact towards other people so... Yeah".

They fell in to a comfortable silence while looking at each other. Then, Brittany smiled and Santana returned it.

Santana didn't know why but she offered her hand to Brittany. Brittany took it gladly and said, "Walking is tiring. It made me thirsty. Let's go buy some drinks first".

Santana nodded and they went to the nearest store on the road.

* * *

Brittany said that they'll just buy some drinks but they ended buying foods also. Waffle for Santana and burger for Brittany. They bought the same drink, coke in a can. They went back to walking in the Red Road while eating and chatting. They didn't realized the time but they can already know that it's getting late because the sun is slowly going down already.

Santana knows (a bit) about Brittany. Brittany is new in the Red Road because her father is currently living with her and her father found a new girlfriend. Her mother died when she was a child. So, Brittany has to stay in her father's girlfriend's house for awhile because he went to another country. His job is being an architect. He is one of the greatest architect in their company so he got a job abroad. Brittany was fine living with her father's girlfriend because she's used to it. She's also happy because her father's girlfriend has the same situation as them. The girlfriend also has a daughter, with the same age as Brittany, and they are living together without a father.

Santana doesn't know where her courage of talking about her life came from. Maybe because Brittany trusted her earlier. So, she talked about her current life. She's living with her mother in a house from her mother's parents. They're living together but her father is gone. He went with another girl in their past town. So, they moved in the Red Road a long time ago to move on about their situation. They lived happily together. Her mother's work is a doctor. She's pretty smart and Santana knows that she adopted this trait.

After hearing both their stories, Brittany even joked about their parents. She said that Santana's mother must be her step-mother. They both laughed and noticed that the sun is already out. Brittany stopped in a store to call her father. She doesn't know where this girl lives. Santana waited but Brittany said that she can handle herself. Santana waited a little more but gave up when her mother texted her to go home because she's worried sick. They said their goodbyes and Santana ran towards their house.

Her mother is currently in the kitchen fixing the table. "Hey, mami", Santana called. Maria threw herself towards Santana and she smiled at her funny behavior. "Where have you been young lady? You made me worried!", Maria exclaimed while examining her daughter's body. Santana smiled and said that she's fine.

Santana noticed that there are lots of foods in the dining table.

"Mami, what's this for?", she asked.

Maria smiled and was about to answer when the doorbell rang. Maria went for it.

Santana can hear her mother and the other person on the door talking.

"Um... are you Maria Lopez, my father's girlfriend?", the person asked.

Then, Santana gasped because she knows that voice pretty well.

**TBC...**


End file.
